


The Worst Combination.

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: AU's FOR YOU [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Film AU, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Life As We Know It AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, babythings, in a world that Mickey isn't Yev's dad but Svetlana still had him anyway, ooc a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian hardened his tone, kneeling against the floor as he continued cleaning. “You know what Mickey, I have no idea either. We are by far the worst combination in the whole entire world – but they wanted us to do this, this is our responsibility, Yevgeny is our responsibility. We're doing this whether you like it or not.” </p><p> </p><p>Life As We Know It AU - Mickey and Ian hate eachother and end up with joint guardianship of their best friends kid AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Combination.

“So, I know you two are probably wondering what you two are doing here?” The lawyer spoke, glasses on the ridge of his nose. Ian and Mickey were sat before the desk, chairs as far as apart as they could be.

 

“Yeh, what the fucks going on?” Mickey shouted, continuing to flick the keys around his finger.

 

“ 'Lana has always been full of surprises, I bare to think.” Ian rubbed the back of his neck, yawning from the lack of sleep.

 

Svetlana had been a great friend to both of them, she'd even set them both up on a blind date – that went fucking, ridiculously awful. They hated each other from the word go – having nothing in common also contributed to that fact. After that, they saw eachother fucking everywhere – the both of them helping out with the wedding, 'Lana and Nika's little boy, Yevgeny. Yet Svetlana always said there was something about the two that just _clicked._ Unfortunately, she and Nika had been in a fatal car crash, killing the both of them. 

 

“As you know, Svetlana and Nika passed away last week.” The lawyer began, shuffling the papers with the most-pretend sympathetic look there could be. Anything to get Mickey pissed off. 

 

Mickey snarled “Why you fucks always gotta sugar-coat it? They were in a car crash don't butter it up just to increase your bank account.” The truth was he was still grieving, Svetlana had helped him through a lot. Helped him get out of a lot. 

 

Shaking his head, with what – was that a smirk? Ian scoffed to himself. “You never fucking change.” he spat, sighing as he made it his mission not to create eye contact. “Will you just shut up and listen, then we can get this over and done with and get the hell out of here?” 

 

Mickey flipped him off, complementing give the lawyer a finger too. “Fuck off, come on Judge Judy tell us what the fuck is going on.” 

 

The lawyer eyed the both of them, nodding his head slowly. God, Mickey wanted to punch that head off. Ian's too. “In Svetlana's will she states that both of you are close friends, is that right?” 

 

“One thing I learned from 'lana was not to question her, so there's your fucking answer.” Mickey snapped again, slouching into his chair. Ian shot him a glare, Mickey was so fucking annoying – get. Him . Out. Of . Here. 

 

“Right.” The man spoke again, Ian looked at his name plat – Look at that, his name was fucking Judy. Fucking _Judy._ “In both of their wills there is a joint agreement, if in circumstances of both members deceased the custody of Yevgeny will be handed in joint guardianship of Mickey Milkovich and Ian Gallagher.” Was that sorrow he had plastered on his face – no wait, he was waiting for a reaction. 

 

In Union, they both stood up - 

 

“What the actual fuck?!-”

 

“Are you serious right now? Fucking Guardianship?!- 

 

-

 

 

Ian stared at the ceiling in his childhood bedroom, the posters of his past dreams staring back at him. Never in a million years would he have imagined being responsible for a child, especially his bestfriend's. He remembered the moment he got the news of the crash – he stood and waited outside their house, just looking, just wondering – trying to find out how, trying to find out what was going to happen to Yevgeny. They told him nothing, obviously, but it never stopped him from worrying. 

 

He remembered how Mickey was there too – how his eyes were glazed over with tears and did everything to find out  _something._ All night they stayed up, in Svetlana's house, waiting for that one call that told them where Yevgeny was. Through his first year in life – the two of them had always been there, always helped – they would do anything for that baby. 

 

Svetlana had never talked about her will, never even spoke about seeing a fucking lawyer – Who the fuck had money for that? Ian wondered why, he wondered how the two of them actually trusted Mickey and Ian  _together_ to look after their son. 

 

“ _Us two? Are you reading that right, us too looking after him, **together**?” Mickey called out, as if he was screaming. Ian and Mickey kept chucking glances at eachother – how the fuck was this going to work out. _

 

“ _We ain't a couple, we aren't together?” Ian suggested, more calm._

 

_The lawyer shook his head. “This was stated within her will, whether you like it or not this is a big deal. This is a little boy who needs to be taken back to his home, which is now your home.” he spoke on, flicking through pages of details._

 

“ _What, we have to live together now? What the fuck.” Mickey rubbed at his forehead, getting even more agitated. “Can one of us look after him, on our own?” No way, he couldn't live with Gallagher._

 

“ _No, Mr Milkovich. You two are now in full guardianship of Yevgeny, you will live together until you sort things out.” He closed his folder, nodding towards the door where a man holding Yevgeny slipped through. Ian and Mickey abruptly turned around, running towards the baby simultaneously. Ian pulled him into his arms as he cried, cooing him. Mickey stroked the side of the little boys face, kissing his head._

 

They had to make this work. 

 

\- 

 

The two of them poured through Svetlana's front door, Yevgeny in a baby chair. They had just faced the judge, granting them full custody of Yev. Ian slammed the door shut with his foot, placing Yevgeny down on the couch that Mickey had flung himself onto. Before he could spark up Ian nabbed the smoke from his mouth, chucking it into the trash. “Rule one Mickey, no smoking when the baby is in here. Jesus Christ.” 

 

“Fuck off Gallagher, I can smoke when I want.” Mickey snapped, sitting up straight and pulling off his jacket. He grabbed a toy and played with it before Yevgeny's face, face lighting up when the little boy starting giggling. 

 

“If you're gonna smoke go outside, asshole.” He shoved at Mickey's shoulder, walking towards the kitchen and began preparing some baby-food. “Right, sleeping arrangements. Where we going?” he asked, because seriously – this was a crucial aspect, he was not sleeping in the same bed as Mickey Milkovich. 

 

“I'm taking the bedroom, you get the couch.” Mickey lifted Yevgeny from the chair and kicked over the near-by high chair with his foot. “Ey, give me that.” He grabbed the bowl from Ian's hands, beginning to fight over who had hold of it. 

 

“I can do it- 

 

“No I'll fucking do it-

 

“Stop swearing you idiot- 

 

“What you gonna do, tough guy? Now give me the bowl- 

 

“No.” Ian pulled harder. 

 

“Fucking give me the bowl-” Just as Mickey clutched the plastic, the bowl flew through the air – baby food splatting against the wooden floor, and a little on the walls. “See what you fucking did.” 

 

“Oh yeh, real nice. If you let me feed Yevgeny by _myself_ then we wouldn't have this mess!” Ian flapped his arms, shoving the empty jar of baby food into the brunettes chest. 

 

Mickey scoffed, slamming the jar against the counter. Yevgeny began to scream now. “Like you could do anything by yourself, you can't look after yourself nevermind a baby!” Mickey insulted, already knowing he hit a nerve. 

 

“You know what Mickey you're stuck in this all the fucking same, I don't want to be here as much as you. But we've got to fucking deal with it.” Ian gritted through his teeth, angrily trying to pick up the remains of mashed up roast dinner off the floor. “You know where the door is, use it.” 

 

“Fuck you!” Mickey shouted back, mumbling under his breath. “fucking mystery how she thought this would work.” 

 

“What's that Mickey, I can't hear you over your bitching?” Ian hardened his tone, kneeling against the floor as he continued cleaning. “You know what Mickey, I have no idea either. We are by far the worst combination in the whole entire world – but they wanted us to do this, this is our responsibility, _Yevgeny_ is our responsibility. We're doing this whether you like it or not.” 

 

A paused lasted for a while, Ian carried on cleaning – batching up more food – Mickey shook Yevgeny against his hip, trying to calm him down. Just as they had fed him, in pure silence, eyes not locking and not intending to do either, Mickey spoke up. 

 

“Y'know I thought being gay would just eliminate the fact of having kids, but I still ended up with one.” He nodded towards Yevgeny, Ian snorted, nodding in agreement. He would have never expected to have a kid at the age of 21 – but hey, that's life. "Hey, are babies good for sex appeal, I mean- 

Ian sure did have a good aim of throwing pillows.

 

–

 

Weeks went by and they really started to get the hang of it. After moaning and groaning non-stop Mickey agreed to give Ian one of the mattresses that was holding up his bed – he wouldn't give in to Gallagher  _ever_ but he couldn't be arsed with the whine after whine each morning. Who the fuck didn't have a bad back when they had a kid? 

" _Can I have the bed tonight, atleast?" Ian begged, puppy dog eyes and all._

_pushing the redhead off the couch, landing him on his ass he shook his head. "Fuck off granddad."_

They both took turns cooking, cleaning, changing diapers – they looked like married couple and it was fucking ridiculous. Like an episode of modern family or some shit.

_"Can he eat poptarts?" Mickey inspected the blue box, pretending to read the requirements and warnings._

_"No Mickey. You idiot - now pass me that -" He pointed the baby powder and a jar of mashed up food._

_"Looks like shit." Mickey grimaced. Ian shot him a look, stroking Yev's cheek, who was sat in the shopping cart. "Mickey we've seen some hideous shit, that ain't nothing compared to what he fires out."_

When cleaning Yev they used the shower head to clean him down, hopeless they both knew, Ian would always spray Mickey – on purpose of course, Mickey knew that. - only to piss him off, but he could immediately sense flirting and he told himself no. No. Not again. 

_"Aw, is someone getting a bath, little guy." Ian cooed Yevgeny as they washed him down carefully. Purposely, Ian lifted the shower head soaking Mickey's shirt completely._

_"looks like I'm getting a fucking bath, cut it out Gallagher."_

Argument after argument, insult after insult – they still hated each other. One night they had their worst fight, it all felt domestic and it wasn't right, Mickey had gotten drunk – knocked himself out on the couch when Ian was upstairs trying to cool Yevgeny down from a distant fever. Ian had come down, sweating up to his eyeballs, a clenched jaw. 

 

“Seriously? Are you fucking kidding me.” 

 

“What?” Mickey answered nonchalantly. “What the fuck you want?” 

 

Ian gripped the air with anger. “I want you to stop being a fucking asshole, I want you to actually do your fucking job and be Yevgeny's fucking father. I want you...- no forget it. Carry on drinking, waste your fucking life.” The redhead huffed out, racking his brain for words that nearly left his mouth, he stormed up the stairs and took Mickey's bed for the night. 

 

–

 

It was 3am, Mickey felt his head banging like a monkey on the drums – the same as that fucking cadbury's advert – he'd heard Yevgeny crying, his screams echoing through the house. Why did Svetlana have to buy such a big house? He slipped against a wet puddle, beer – oh, of course. He'd forgotten about that. He had forgotten that he started drinking because he'd seen Ian copping off with some guy the night before – there were a couple of things Ian Gallagher knew, like how to look after kids, how to blow up a bouncy castle, 21 ways to make yourself burp – but there was one thing he didn't fucking know, and that was that Mickey had the biggest crush on the fucker and he'd still not gotten the hints. How the fuck could he not know? 

 

He walked up the stairs and stopped in his tracks before Yevgeny's room. Was it singing? - it was fucking singing.  _Ian_ was singing. Mickey peeped his head through the door, he felt more sober now, sober than he could ever be, but still. It'll do. He saw Ian cradling the little boy,  _their_ little boy now, and he was singing quietly with each rock. 

 

 

“ _Hey Jude, don't be afraid”_

 

Mickey stepped closer, was Ian hiding a fucking angel-voice? Fuck, he'd never seen anything so beautiful. Fuck.

 

“ _Take a sad song and make it better.”_

 

Wait, was he singing The Beatles? To a baby? Really?

 

“ _Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start-_

 

Fuck. Why did Ian stop singing – oh yeh, Mickey had fell into the room like an absolurte idiot and the door had widened, shedding in a ton of light from the hallway. Ian stood frozen on the spot, mouth still open from where the song had been flowing out. Mickey shuffled his feet, mouth a gape and he tried to find somewhere to look other than Ian's lips – Ian's eyes, or even Ian's fucking _bare_ chest. Yevgeny was snuggled in the crook of Ian's arm, one hand resting on the skin below Ian's pecks. Slowly the redhead placed the little boy into the cot, and pulled up the little blanket – Ian insisted him having in winter – over him. The little boy sniffled, his black hair already sprawling against the white blanket.

 

“Hey.” Ian whispered, eyes looking slightly guilty.

 

“Hey.” Mickey whispered back, Ian nodded towards the door for them both to leave, and possibly talk, Mickey leaned down and kissed Yev's head and left as Ian told him too. Leaving the door a little open, baby monitor in Ian's hand, it was just them. Them and the snoring coming from the monitor.

 

“The Beatles, really man?” Mickey spilt the silence, smirk against his lips. Ian rolled his eyes and nervously ran his hand through his hair.

 

“My mom used to sing it to me, it always got me to sleep and shit. Thought it'll work, and I guess it did.” He fumbled with the monitor, sneaking quick glances towards Mickey and then back down to his feet. “Er, I'm sorry.” He blurted out.

 

Mickey shook his head. “Don't. I was a fucking asshole, I know I shouldn't drink and shit but when I saw you... urm, sometimes I need to drink, y'know?” He knew he was fucked now. Living in the same house of Gallagher limited his secrets and now he'd blurted out the most crucial, heart-aching secret he had ever had.

 

“Wait what? You saw me what?” Ian became alert eyes lighting up like fairy lights.

 

“Nothing.” Mickey tried to turn, trying to get himself out of there as soon as possible. He couldn't take looking at Ian any longer, he couldn't _hold back_ any longer. “It's just-

 

“Tell me Mick.” Ian pleaded, gripping onto the smaller boys wrist with his freehand. “Have I done something to piss you off, you're not leaving are you?.. I can't do this on my own, I'm useless, I can't -

 

“Fuck it.” Mickey couldn't bare Ian's rambles anymore, he needed to shut him up. With one fast motion he pulled on the drawstrings of Ian's sweats, ushering him forward. He roughly grabbed the back of Ian's head, noticing the clear shock on his face, and pulled him down for a kiss. At first Ian stuck still – Mickey wished his brain was telling him right, this was fucking bad idea – but then Ian licked at the seam of Mickey's lips, opening him up like he had for the past couple of months. They moved together, pushing towards the master bedroom.

 

As Ian fell on the bed, Mickey straddling him, his hands trailed along Mickey's skin. “Wait, don't we hate eachother?” He breathed, moaning as Mickey's lips moved around his jaw and down to his neck, sucking the skin to form a sweet, red spot.

 

“Seriously man, you're so fucking dumb sometimes.” Mickey bit at the redhead's collar, pushing at his chest so he was laying on his back. Leaning down he rested their foreheads together. “Do you think I'd still be here if I hated you? I wanted to do this ever since that mashed up roast dinner messed up the whole fucking floor.” This time, Ian latched their lips together. Promising himself that this would be forever, was it possible to fall for someone who you hated? Over only a couple of months?

 

-

 

That night they basked in eachothers warmth, their bodies still heaving from the monstrous sex they just endured. The monitor next to him was still quiet, Yevgeny's little snores like their own lullabies.Mickey shifted from his spot, resting his head against Ian's chest. Lifting his chin up, he kissed at the skin before speaking up to the smirking man. “I can't believe she made a fucking will.”

 

“Crazy right? When the hell did she ever get a lawyer.” Ian asked, they hadn't had chance to even bring this shit up. “Plus, did she seriously think we were going to get through years of looking after Yevgeny and not kill eachother?”

 

“Maybe she knew we would just fuck.” Mickey nodded, grinning against Ian's skin. “Who's great idea was it to put us too as fucking parents?”

 

“I dunno, but we're doing pretty good in my eyes. Yevgeny is the best kid ever.” Ian hummed.

 

“Yeh.” The brunette agreed. "The best."

 

Ian shuffled, hand in Mickey's hair. “ We're still the worst combination ever, though.” He giggled, tugging at the little brunette strands between his fingers.

 

Mickey locked his eyes up with the hazel, he could do this forever. All of it. With Yev. With Ian. In this fucking house – in this stupid comfortable bed – he could do it. But he had to do it with Ian. Like they had from day one – even if the first time they met it was utter shit, this made up for it.

 

“Well you ain't wrong there.”

 

A perfect combination sucked ass anyway.


End file.
